


In Meadows We Roam

by Meowsapow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But sorry anyways, Dadmark, Gen, I swear it's not my fault, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsapow/pseuds/Meowsapow
Summary: This work is made to be historically accurate as possible, the timeline starting around 1000 C.E.Chapters are short and sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

The camp was bustling with activity. Sounds of laughter and shouting carried over the meadows, and rolled over the great blue ocean. It was a bright day, and the beautiful land that they had found seemed promising. It was to be Vinland; the beautiful green and rocky shores reminding Matthias of home.

They had just started setting up the houses, 9 sturdy halls in which they could survive the winter in. The men were busy with covering them in sod while Matthias explored. As he walked, he soaked in the sights and sounds of this new place. Yes, Vinland would be a perfect name.

He walked further from the camp, and soon their excited chatter was muffled by the ocean. The smoke of their fires could be seen from the distance, and Matthias wondered if there was anyone else to watch their progress. He stopped, entertaining the notion for just a moment, before snorting loudly. Other people? This was a barren rock. Everything was green and beautiful, but what greenery was there was windswept and overall, just a barren place.

As much as he knew about the place, he guessed it was an island. It reminded him a lot of Snæland, as there was cold rocky shores, and an intense view of mountains, meadows,and seas colliding in an epic scene of nature. He wondered if it was large enough for another person- much like himself- to be living here. Iceland wasn't all that large, but the little boy still existed. So how big did a place have to be for there to be a personification?

Matthias laughed and turned back, when something caught his eye. There was another plume of smoke. It seemed relatively close to where he was standing. It was certain that whoever was there knew about Matthias and his group, and Gods know what they wanted. It would take too long to go back and report this. The smoke seemed to be thinning out already. The person might be gone by the time he arrived.

The smoke was becoming less visible by the, and Matthias made towards the fine plume. He wasn't very far from it when someone cried out.

He bounded over the hill, and fell face first down the other side. He landed at the feet of the person, and he looked up sheepishly.

“Oh, hey there Norge.”

Lukas sighed heavily, looking up at the sky, grasping a burned finger. Why, out of all people , why was he stuck with Matthias?

“No sign of Berwald and Tino?” Matthias asked, picking himself up. Lukas shook his head, and helped to brush Matthias off.

“It's been days since the storm. They could be anywhere. For all we know, they could be in Valhalla.” It seemed that Lukas was still his gloomy self, but Matthias was not deterred.

“Hey, for all we know they ended up somewhere else. Have you seen how big the coast is? I have a feeling that Vinland is only the beginning!”

Lukas just shook his head, and kicked more dirt onto the fire pit. He seemed appalled by Matthias’ optimism. How could anyone seem so naïve? He should say something, but when he looked up Matthias was already on the move again.

“Come on!” Matthias whined. “We need to scout the area, maybe draw out a map. I know you like car-.. Carta-graphie?”

“Cartography.” Lukas corrected. He climbed up the slope, and was winded by the time he got to the top. Matthias laughed.

“Woah there old man, you sure you can keep up? You need lightning fast reflexes if you want to run with me.”

“Sorry, not everyone can have such a light head on their shoulders such as yours.” He retorted. As per usual, it went over Matthias’ head. Instead, he laughed and grabbed Lukas’ hand.

“Come on Lukas,” He smiled, pulling him down a trail. “There has to be something here.” Lukas rolled his eyes, scoffing once again at his friend's unyielding optimism.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, they built a huge bonfire. It was their small period of relaxation before the work begun; scouting, hunting, that of the sort. Of course there was booze, and Matthias ended up getting into a ale race with one of the older men in the camp. One by one, the bottoms of tankards were revealed, and eventually conflict arose. Matthias had to be dragged away from the man, who was shouting slurred insults at him. Lukas had to restrain him, and drag him outside the camp.

“Norge, what’d you do that for?!” He was trying to whisper at Lukas, but instead succeeded in yelling in his ear. Lukas rolled his eyes and dragged him further from the camp, trying to avoid conflict. From his attitude, one could tell that this wasn't the first time they had done this.

“You're drunk. Again with the alcohol!” Lukas chastised. “For once, could you just control yourself?”

Matthias tried to defend himself, but Lukas had only just started. “Every time, every time, I have to pick you off the ground, restrain you, search for you. Berwald and Tino have had to help me after you wouldn't come home, and what do we get in return?!” 

Matthias felt hot with shame. He tried to apologize, but Lukas just scoffed.

“Don't. Just don't. Fix yourself, because I'm done. The others are gone, and they're not coming back. I'm going to go grieve, and you…” he had tears in his eyes as he looked at Matthias. He was slumped against a tree. He was looking down at his hands, slowly rocking to and fro. The words caught on Lukas’ throat at the sight, and he tried again.

“ Mull over it. Sober up a bit, will you?”

He left Matthias in the woods. A night in the cold, alone in the forest should sober him up, in more ways than one. It hurt, but he needed some tough love.

Matthias on the other hand, wasn't hurt. He knew, it was his fault. He felt numb, wishing he could waste away. But he knew, just like the other countries, that he had responsibilities. People to look after, places to explore. He didn't even know if there was an afterlife for someone like him. If he could even die.

He chose the only acceptable alternative, and picked himself off of the ground. He would find himself somewhere to sleep, return once his mind was less foggy.

It was much gloomier at night, but still beautiful in its own, mysterious way. He stood up, and nearly knocked over the tree next to him. It sat on an awkward angle, the roots now visible on one side. He muttered an apology as he righted the tree, patting the roots back into place.

He took a moment to fix his axe, but then he realized that it was back at camp. He cursed, and ripped a branch from the tree. Then, supporting himself with the branch, he walked. 

Well, more of a stumble if anything.

It gave him time to think, and Matthias hated that. Every regret, every mistake he made haunted him in this time. Echos of the past, questions rolled through his mind. Why, why wasn't he a better friend, a better leader? He was lost without the others, he had failed them. He should never had let them go on that boat, it was cursed after all. It was his fault, all his fault.

He yelled, swinging the stick against a nearby boulder. Not only did he fail the others, now he had hurt Norge. His last bit of family. Now, he was lost in the middle of nowhere. He would never find the others, never see Norge, and never see Snæland again. The poor kid, they might have known each other 200 years, but he never spent enough time with him…

He dropped the stick and just stood there, mesmerised by his own mistakes. If only he could go back, save them from himself. He just scoffed at himself, and turned away. He started walking again, this time with intent. He would go back to Norge, and beg him for forgiveness. Then, he would help set up camp. The sooner they were settled, the sooner they could send out search parties. 

He could make this right.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where the Hel is camp?!”

Matthias had gotten himself thoroughly lost. The sun had started to rise, and he found himself by a forest. There was a river there, and it was a good of a lead as any. He followed it downstream, hoping he would find the coast soon.

He felt dizzy, and his mouth wouldn't moisten. He tried to whistle a merry tune as he walked, but his lips were too dry. He knelt down to the riverbank, and scooped water with his hands. His hands weren't big enough to help quench his thirst, so he leaned over the water. He then lost his balance and plummeted face first.

It was ice cold, and Matthias gasped for air. Water pulled into his mouth and he choked. He frantically splashed about, when someone grabbed him, pulling him above the surface.

It was a young girl. She was standing in the river, struggling to keep a straight face. That's when Matthias realized he could stand, and he too laughed.

He stood up, and the girl fell back in surprise. She was much shorter than him, and he reached out to help her. She struggled in his grasp, but he stood her up right and she stopped. She had lost the mischievous glint in her eye, and gave him a scowl. She spoke in a foreign language, and fixed her dress. She seemed unaffected by the cold, but then again, she wasn't hung over.

“Uh, hello..?” Matthias stumbled on the words. She looked taken aback by the words, and her eyes widened in recognition.

“Hell-o,” she tried, and laughed in delight. She grabbed Matthias’ hand with a surprisingly firm grasp, and pulled him up the bank. He stumbled after the child; his mind racing. But honestly, it would have lost in a race.

He grabbed onto a tree to stop the both of them, and the girl spun around. “Hell-o!” She chimed, and giggled once again.

“Yes, hello,” Matthias responded, and she beamed. She looked so out of place in her little skin dress. He noticed she was shivering, and he gave her his cloak. She stopped in surprise, and laughed when her arms were too short for the sleeves. The fur cloak dragged on the ground, and she seemed delighted at everything about it. She ran up to Matthias, and hugged him.

“Woah there, okay? I'm a bit unsteady kid.” He laughed. This kid was contagious, and he smiled at the tiny bundle of fur. “Now, do you know where you are?” 

She looked surprised every time he spoke, and imagine his surprise when she shook her head. She then pointed behind him, and mumbled something in another language. He smiled and shook his head, and she stomped her foot and pointed behind him again, this time with more emphasis.

“Alright, okay. Then we’ll go there, okay? Maybe show me to your folks.” he reasoned that she had a loose understanding of what he was saying, as she let go and led him through the woods. She repeatedly paused for him, as his head had not yet cleared. Eventually, they made it to the edge of the woods, and they climbed a slope out of the thick underbrush.

At the top, he could see the ocean to his left. Before him were sprawling meadows, and in the distance…

“Smoke!” He yelled with glee. He picked the little girl up and spun her around, the both of them laughing gleefully. Then he fell over, and he turned on his back so she would stay unharmed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and sat up. She sat in his lap, hugging his cloak around her. She smiled at him, and he laughed.

“Smoke,” She pointed, and he nodded. She cocked her head to the side, and asked pointedly, “Your folks?”

He gasped in surprise. “Yes, my folks! They are my crew, and my friends! Lukas, Tino, and Berwald! Yes, my FOLKS!” he sprang up in excitement, and put the girl on his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his head, and they went forward. She pointed at different things and mumbled their names in some foreign tongue, and he would repeat them back to her. She picked up the language very quickly, but they struggled when it came to the name.

She waved her hands around and said another word. He would guess things like sea, air, land, but she just shook her head.

“Name,” she finally said, and it clicked.

“Oh, OHHH,” Matthias exclaimed, then chuckled. “We actually came up with a name: Vinland. What do you think?”

She was quiet for a moment, and he heard her whisper the words quietly. There was a period of silence, then all of a sudden she shouted “VINLAND!” at the top of her lungs. It echoed around the hills, and across the ocean. She wiggled about, and he placed her back on the ground. She ran around, giggling and saying the new name. Then she looked back at Matthias.

“Name?” she asked, and he grinned.

“Matthias,” he said in an exaggerated accent, and she tried to mimic him.

“Ma... Mah…” he tried to repeat himself, but she exclaimed, “Methie!” and beamed at him. He nodded his head,and she was off again; yelling and jumping around as they made their way to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

The guards saw them from far off, and by the time they got close to camp Lukas was sprinting to meet them. He didn't see the girl until he got close, and when he saw her peeking from behind Matthias’ legs, he stopped dead.

“Matthias?” he said, unsure. Matthias stepped aside, presenting her.

“Ta DAAAAA,” he exclaimed, and gave his friend a sly grin. “Lukas, meet my friend-” He stopped in confusion, and he looked inquisitively at the girl, who scowled at him.

“Methieee” she complained, and hid behind him again. Matthias looked over, and caught a glint of amusement in Lukas’ eyes.

“Well,” Lukas turned, hiding his embarrassment. “I guess… we get her some clothes?” Matthias looked behind her, and saw she was fidgeting with her dress she had on. She noticed him, and stuck out her tongue, wrapping his cloak around her.

“That's probably a good idea,” Matthias chuckled, and led the girl into camp. She clung to him as people stopped and stared, but a pointed glare from Lukas sent them back to their business.

They found her some old furs for the girl to wear, and Lukas helped a woman patch them together. They took old boots, and fit them to her feet. While this was happening, she would look around the room, her eyes wide with wonder. Sometimes she might try and watch Lukas, but would immediately turn away if he noticed.

Matthias noticed that she was aware of all that was going on, and listened to the different conversations that were going on around her. He grimaced, and pulled Lukas aside. They walked to the edge of camp, and stood in uneasy silence until Lukas spoke.

“Where’d you find her?” Matthias responded, not daring to meet his eyes.

“She found me really. Pulled me out of a freezing cold river,” he met Lukas’ gaze, and saw surprise. “She can understand us, and picks up words damn well. Do you think she's..?” 

Lukas sighed, and leaned against the upturned boat.”Honestly,” he sighed, “I don't know what to think. You get drunk and lost in the woods, and come back with a little native kid, who can speak our language. Have you even stopped once to consider the situation?”

Matthias sucked on his teeth. Lukas just stared at him. “Well-” he began, but Lukas cut him off.

“We have no idea what we're dealing with. She's either one of us, or just clever. Either way, it means there's people on this island.” Lukas ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Matthias wanted to touch it too, but restrained himself. He felt like he had already messed up enough.

“Hey, the best we can do is keep her safe. Maybe she can help us out with the locals.” Lukas looked at Matthias in surprise.

“I- I mean yeah. I guess we could,” Lukas smiled, coughing to cover his amusement. Matthias furrowed his brow in worry, but Lukas waved him off. “I'll go check on her, see if I can find anything out.”

“Okay,” muttered Matthias. He watched Lukas walk away, and wondered if his friend would be a better leader than him.


End file.
